Season 1 (Nepal)
It is a first season of Ko Bancha Crorepati, the Nepali version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. On Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays at 8:30 PM on AP1 channel aired. It's hosted by Rajesh Hamal. Top prize was Rs. 10,000,000. Lifelines In this season, three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Ask the Audience * Phone-a-Friend Episodes * Episode 1 (2nd February 2019) Abhishek Raghuvanshi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 2 (9th February 2019) Sunita Raj Bhandari (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Shyam Shrestha (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) * Episode 3 (10th February 2019) Shujan Gautam (Rs. 80,000) Suman Shawedi (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 4 (11th February 2019) Suman Shawedi (Rs. 80,000) * Episode 5 (16th February 2019) Kalpana Bastola (Rs. 40,000) Vimla Bhattarard Dahal (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 6 (17th February 2019) Vimla Bhattarard Dahal (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 7 (18th February 2019) Saroj Kadel (Rs. 40,000) * Episode 8 (23rd february 2019) - Celebrity Special Dinesh Neupane and Santosh Rana (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 9 (24th February 2019) Prakash Kumar Barnawal (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 10 (25th February 2019) Nirmala Sapkota (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Sujan Dahal (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 11 (2nd March 2019) - Celebrity Special Anmol K.C. and Bhuwan K.C. (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 12 (3rd March 2019) Sujan Dahal (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 13 (4th March 2019) Retaj Upreti (Rs. 80,000) Rupesh Dhungana (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 3,000) * Episode 14 (9th March 2019) Deepak Giri (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Rajesh Josho (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 15 (10th March 2019) Asim Pratap Subedi (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Vamdani Gautam (Rs. 40,000) * Episode 16 (11th March 2019) Sagum Poudel (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Ajay Kshetron (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 17 (16th March 2019) Ajay Kshetron (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Badi Lal Srentha (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 18 (17th March 2019) Shankar Aryal (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Suresh G. S. (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 19 (18th March 2019) Suresh G. S. (Rs. 40,000) Achyutha Gautam (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 20 (23rd March 2019) Lakpa Tsherring Tamang (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 21 (24th March 2019) Joshna Aacharya (Rs. 640,000) Vinod Gyawali (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 22 (25th March 2019) Vinod Gyawali (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Bisvas B. K. (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 23 (30th March 2019) Bisvas B. K. (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Vithal Tamang (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Punama Thahi (Rs. 80,000) Yogendra Chandi (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 24 (31st March 2019) Yogendra Chandi (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 3,000) Pradip Humagui (Rs. 40,000) Navin Sharma Dahal (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 3,000) * Episode 25 (1st April 2019) Vikesh K. S. (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Tulsi Prasad Sapakota (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 26 (6th April 2019) Tulsi Prasad Sapakota (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Govinda Gupta Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 27 (7th April 2019) Govinda Gupta (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Sampada Neupane (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Tirtha Timsiva (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 28 (8th April 2019) Tirtha Timsiva (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode 29 (13th April 2019) - Bhadragol Special Jigree and Pade (Rs. 80,000) * Episode 30 (14th April 2019) Vinay Shankar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Sima Vinta (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode 31 (15th April 2019) Rina Gautam (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Baburam K. S. (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 32 (20th April 2019) Baburam K. S. (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Mahesh Bastola (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode 33 (21st April 2019) Kushal K. S. (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Samita Rai (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode 34 (22nd April 2019) Narayan Bahadur Rai (Rs. 80,000) * Episode 35 (27th April 2019) - Celebrity Special Priyanka Karki and Aayushman (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) * Episode 36 (28th April 2019) Sagar Aghikari (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Vikas Paudel (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) * Episode 37 (29th April 2019) Laxman Raj Timalsina (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Garina B. S. (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 38 (4th May 2019) Provi Shrentha Pradhanaiga (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Pramila Neupane (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Kalpana Aghikari (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 39 (5th May 2019) - Mother's Day Special Kalpana Aghikari (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 40 (6th May 2019) Garina B. S. (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Vishal Galal (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Kanjan Rupakheti (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 41 (11th May 2019) Rajib Jain (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 42 (12th May 2019) Rajib Jain (Rs. 10,000,000) * Episode 43 (13th May 2019) - Jatrai Hatra Special Bipin Karki and Dayahang Rai (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) * Episode 44 (18th May 2019) Kanjan Rupakheti (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Suman Lama (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 45 (19th May 2019) Rabi Lamichhane (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 46 (20th May 2019) Yuvraj Adhikari (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Raul Kumar Upadhyay (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 47 (25th May 2019) Raul Kumar Upadhyay (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 48 (26th May 2019) Ganeshi Kumar Guragai (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Parameshvara Paidel (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) * Episode 49 (27th May 2019) Tulsa Ram Acharya (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) * Episode 50 (1st June 2019) Sandip Chhetri and Govinda Gurung Ceo (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 51 (2nd June 2019) Hemanta Khadayat (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Prakash Rimal (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 52 (3rd June 2019) Utam Suvedi (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) See also * Kaun Banega Crorepati Trivia * Sunita Raj Bhandari become first empty-handed contestant in Nepal. * In 17th episode, on Ajay Kshetron's Rs. 40,000 question, 100% voted for one option. * Tulsi Prasad Sapakota is contestant, who Ask the Audience lifeline on his 1st question used. * In 32nd episode, on Mahesh Bastola's Rs. 160,000 question 97% voted for wrong answer (after 50:50 usage), but 3% for right answer. * Kushal K. S. walked away without usage lifelines. ** Priyanka Karki and Aayushman is first celebrities, who also used no lifelines. * In 34th episode first case occured, when in first FFF all 10 applicants made right order. * In 42nd episode, Rajib Jain became the first crorepati in Nepal. Also became the first contestant to answer questions 12-15 correctly in Nepal. * In 44th episode, FFF failed. * Tulsa Ram Acharya is contestant, who used all lifelines to 5th question. * On Prakash Rimal's Rs. 40,000 question after 50:50 and Ask the Audience lifelines usage, for two options 49% and 51% voted respectively. Sources * Official Youtube channel Category:Nepali Series